Plus rien
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: Rien. Je ne ressentais plus rien. Ni la brise, ni le sable, ni la douleur. Tout ce qu'il y avait, c'était ce silence accablant, qui me hantait depuis qu'il m'avait laissée.


Rien.

C'est le vide, le vide total. Le vide complet, qui n'amène que le silence. Ce genre de vide qui vous fait mal au coeur, mal à la tête. Et pourtant, il n'y a rien. Rien.

J'aimerais bien dire que je suis correcte, que je suis comblée. Je le suis, techniquement. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est fade. Vide. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y a plus rien.

Je suis au bord d'une falaise, qui tombe sur la mer. La brise se mèle à mes cheveux, les faisant voler, virevolter dans tous les sens. Si j'avais senti quelque chose, cela m'aurait sans doute dérangé. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Car je ne sentais plus rien.

Ni la brise, ni l'odeur, ni les cailloux qui m'écorchaient les pieds. Rien.

Pourtant, j'avais toujours aimé la mer. Le sable qui glisse sous les chevilles, l'odeur des algues et le vent, dans les cheveux. Et le cri des goélands, aussi.

Ici, c'était chez moi.

Je n'avais que quinze ans. Quinze ans et déjà, je n'arrivais plus à souffrir. Tout ce dont je savais, c'est qu'il ne m'aimait plus. Mon Teddy ...

Il avait été tout ce qui comptait le plus, pour moi. Il avait été le soleil de mes journées, les étoiles dans mes yeux. Il avait été ce qui me faisait rire, ce qui me faisait sourire. Mais par dessus-tout, il avait été celui que j'avais tant aimé, et ce, depuis l'âge de mes cinq ans.

Nous étions deux, nous riions, nous souriions. Jamais je n'avais été aussi heureuse qu'avec lui. Mon meilleur ami, mon confident... Qu'était-il dont arrivé ?

"Tu es trop collante, Victoire. Lâche-moi avec tes questions"

Je me souviens.

Il avait été dur avec moi, ce jour-là. C'était l'une de ces journées, où il se montrait distant. Comme s'il me cachait quelque chose. C'était à peine si j'avais pu percer la bouche, qu'il m'avait déjà crié dessus.

"Tu ne m'aimes plus ?"

Je savais qu'il m'aimait. Même si nous ne sortions pas ensemble. Parce que nous étions gênés. Gênés de se montrer. Mais cette fois, je le lui avais demandé, les larmes aux yeux. Mes yeux qui, trempés de mon désespoir, trahissaient l'assurance que j'aurais voulu avoir.

Il s'était retourné, les dents serrées. Ses cheveux avaient viré au rouge vif, comme c'est le cas chaque fois qu'il est en colère. Quant à son regard ... Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Jamais.

" LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE".

J'étais effrayée. J'ai reculé, ne sachant trop que faire. J'ai begayé, tentant de m'excuser. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie ainsi. Délaissée, inutile, haïe. Puis, j'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou.

Je pleurais, souffrais. Un trou béant venait de se former dans ma poitrine. S'agrandissant au fur et à mesure que je m'éloignais de cet être que j'aimais en même temps de craindre.

J'ai longtemps pleuré, dans les bras de maman. Maman qui ne m'avait posé aucune question, et qui s'était contenté de me serré dans ses bras, malgré les plaintes de Louis, à l'étage. Maman qui ne m'avait pas abandonné pour l'autre qui pleurait. Maman qui avait été là pour moi, comprenant sans que je n'eus le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Et maintenant, plus rien. J'ai pleuré tout ce que j'avais à pleurer. Toutes les larmes de mon corps se sont échappées. Il n'y avait maintenant que moi, les cheveux dans le vent, et les chevilles dans le sable fin.

Moi, et le vide. Douloureux. Silencieux. Cuisant.

Moi et mon coeur, qui ne ressentait plus rien. Ni la tristesse, ni la douleur, ni le silence. Absolument rien.

La seule chose que je sentis, c'était ses bras se refermer autour de ma taille.

Il était revenu.

Les cheveux gris souris, les yeux fermés, une larme perlant au coin de son oeil.

" Victoire, ma Victoire...Je suis si désolé. Je le suis tellement ! Pardonne-moi ..."

Il me serra plus fort, logeant alors son nez dans mes cheveux.

Je voulus le repousser. Je voulus lui crier qu'il pouvait bien aller se faire foutre, mais je n'en fis rien. Je me contentai de refermer mes bras autour de son cou, machinalement.

"Victoire, écoute..."

Puis, il m'expliqua tout. Il m'expliqua qu'aujourd'hui, il s'était rendu sur la tombe de ses parents, pour la première fois. Il m'expliqua qu'aujourd'hui, il avait ressenti ce vide qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti, faute de l'avoir remplacé par ce sentiment qu'ils furent morts en héros. Et enfin, ce n'était qu'aujourd'hui, qu'il éprouvait des regrets.

"J'aurais du m'y rendre avant, Victoire. Je m'en veux, de ne jamais m'y être rendu ! Et puis par dessus tout, je m'en veux d'avoir réagis aussi méchamment avec toi, tout à l'heure. Je suis si désolé..."

Je tremblais. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que jamais il n'était allé les voir, alors que Ted et Andromeda passaient les voir une fois par mois, à chaque deuxième journée du mois. Je serrai Teddy plus fort, sachant que cela le rassurerait.

"C'est pas grave"

Je lui avais chuchoté cela à l'oreille, passant une main dans ses cheveux, gris comme les jours de pluie. Je déposai un baiser sur son cou, pour qu'il comprenne que je lui pardonnais.

Teddy, c'était pas compliqué. Je lui aurais tout pardonné, sans poser de questions. Bien que j'avais du mal à croire à son histoire, je lui fis confiance, et lui accordai mon pardon. La véritable raison de sa méchanceté, je m'en moquais bien. Ce qui m'importait, c'est que là, maintenant, il se sente mieux.


End file.
